The Start of the Revolution
by ZeZe-ZZZ
Summary: Forcefully joining Plasmius for his own pertection, Dannny Phantom, must choose to stay with his so called unloyal, lying, friends or join Vlad with his triuph over the ghost zone. This many part story will always make you wonder if SAM is the Sam we know
1. Chapter 1: The BIG secrit

(Scene begins at school)

Sam: "So Danny, have you had any troubles with Vlad yet?"

Danny: "No, not really"

Tucker:" How about all the other ghosts?"

Danny: ''that is the funny part; they haven't been bothering me for the past week, I even had time to do by home work and study"

Sam: "know what happened to them?"

Danny: "no, it's like there avoiding something, but I don't know what?"

Tucker: "have you tried your dad's ghost locater"

Danny: '' I've tried all my dads' crazy ghost inventions, but they all broke down after I turned them on"

Tucker: "do think a ghost did that or your dad"

Danny: I donno, but most likely I think it's my dad

Sam: why what's wrong with him?

Danny: he is a total wreck; I mean he got so scared about going to the dentist that he wouldn't come out of the closet

Tucker: "are his teeth really that bad?"

Danny: "he hasn't brushed them since he was six."

Sam: Wow that must be harsh

Tucker :( tucker bends down to take a drink at the water fountain) (Danny notice a pair of ghost hands trying to grab tucker)

Danny: Tucker watch out!

(Tucker looks up with fear) (Danny turns ghost) (The ghost hands vanish)

Tucker: what was that?

Danny: I donno? (Danny turns back)

Sam: What ever it was, it's gone now

Tucker: …did you guys here about the new girl

Sam: who?

Tucker: you know, the new girl, she came yesterday from Wisconsin.

Sam: Oh, you mean her (Sam points to dash), she's new, I've never notice.

(Dash drops her books and pushes her down to the floor)

Dash: look it's the school's rug... ha ha

(Dash walks away laughing)

Sam: somebody's gotta help her

(Danny goes to her bends down and helps her up)

Sam: I didn't mean you

Danny: don't mind Dash he's just a jerk, by the way my name is Danny

Becky: oh thanks, my name is Becky (gets ghost breath) it's kinda chilly here don't you think?

Danny: no

Becky: oh then it's just me

Danny: here are my friends, Sam

Sam: hey

Danny: and Tucker

Tucker: is it true that you're from Wisconsin, and that your family are the co-owner of the green bay packers

Becky: ya, but all that was in the past

Danny: what do you mean?

Becky: my family moved away, and now I live with my uncle

Sam: who's your uncle?

Becky: Vlad

Tucker: Who?

Becky: Vlad Masters

Danny: (surprised) Vlad is your uncle

Becky: yah, you know him?

(Bell rings)

Danny: got to go...I must go home or else my dad gets mad... well see you later, bye (grabs Sam and tucker, runs oft)

Becky: (standing there)bye

(Transition at Danny's house in the basement)

Danny: (pacing) do you think Vlad sent her here.

Tucker: (sitting in a chair tossing a ball to Sam) I donno, I mean she looks innocent

Sam: looks don't really matter, tuck, besides Valerie looks good and look who she turned out to be

Danny: she has gotta point

Tucker: how about this, you go spy on her.

Sam: it might be a trap

Danny: (turns ghost) I'll take my chances (flys through the basement ceiling)

Sam: fine go ahead but don't say that I didn't worn you!

Danny: (halfway there he gets attacked by a ghost laser) hey... (Danny sees Plasmius firing at him) Plasmius, I should have known

Plasmius: long time no see, Danny

Danny: what's with the visit?

Plasmius: nothing that concerns you (Plasmius took a ball out of his cape) here catch (and threw it at Danny)

Danny: (caught the ball and was shocked and landed near Becky's feet)

Becky: Danny Phantom? So that explains the ghost breaths (Danny gets up) (Plasmius fly toward Danny)

Danny: ghost breath? (Plasmius fires a ghost laser that separates Danny and Becky) (Danny turns human)

Plasmius: shoot I mist

Becky: Danny Fenton you Danny Phantom?

Danny: uhhhhh…

Becky: that doesn't matter, the main thing is can you go ghost

Danny: (tries going ghost but he can't) nope

Becky: well then, (Becky turned ghost) I can

Plasmius: oh Dannel, I see you brought a friend along, (he created a ball) I wonder If she likes to play catch

Becky: actually I do, (Becky created a ball 3 times the size as Plasmius', and threw it at him)

Plasmius: (got hit with the ball and it send him flying across the city)

Becky: wow, I won (Becky flew down to Danny)

Becky: so Danny need a ride home

Danny: sure

Danny: I don't think you'll wanna go this way

Becky: why not

Danny: (looks below, his parents are on ghost patrol) my parents

Jack: (eating fudge) look Mady, that ghost has Danny.

Mady: What! Danny! Lets take it down? And after that, we can take you to the dentist.

Jack: no body takes jack Fenton to the dentist.( went and hid to the nearest garbage can).

Mady: Oh well, worth a shot (starts shooting Becky)

(Becky doges the shots, after awhile she put Danny on the floor and flew oft)

Mady: (running toward Danny) Danny are you all right, (hugging Danny) did that evil ghost hurt you?

Danny: Mom I am all right, can you stop hugging me now.

(Transition to Danny's house)

(Danny walks down stairs)

Tucker: hey Danny, what took you so long?

Danny: I had a little interference with Plasmius, and I was saves by Becky.

Sam: what do you mean saved by Becky?

Danny: apparently she to be half ghost

Tucker: how?

Danny: I don't know

Sam: Don't you thinks it's strange that she's half ghost and lives with Vlad

Tucker +Danny: nope

(Becky comes down from the ceiling in her ghost form)

Becky: hey guys

Sam: Becky?

Becky: yup

Danny: what are you doing here?

Becky: well your parents were chasing me so I needed some were to hide. (Looks at the

Ghost portal) whoa ghost portal, does it work?

Danny: ya why.

Becky: just wondering

(Sam looks suspicious)

Sam: So, how did you actually get your ghost powers?

Becky: I don't know but I had them right when I moved in with my uncle

Danny: that's weird

Becky: ya I know,

Tucker: so Becky, does anyone else know you have these powers

Becky: nope, no body knows except you guys (Watch rings) well I gotta to go

Danny: why

Becky: well, my uncle get kinda mad it I not home by nine see you guys later (Flys through the ceiling)

Tucker: that was odd

Sam: a little too odd

Danny: what do you mean?

Sam: well for beginners, she was most interested toward the ghost portal than any thing else and she doesn't even remember how she got her ghost powers.

Tucker: you're just probably jealous

Sam: of what?

Danny: Tucker's right, I mean it has been a while since we have known a good ghost

Sam: I'm just saying that I don't trust her, that's all.

(transition to Becky going inside Vlad's house)

Vlad: (sitting in a chair near the fireplace) you're late

Becky: your point is

Vlad: my point is you must have some good news to why you're late

Becky:……. I was by Danny

Vlad: and…

Becky: everything's according to plan

Vlad: good, oh ya there has been a change of plans, tomorrow night you bring him here.

Becky: here, tomorrow, don't you think he'll suspect something?

Vlad: no, not at all, just tell him that your having a party or something

(Next day at school)

(Bell rings)

(Danny walks out of the class) (Becky behind him)

Becky: hey Danny, wait up

(Danny stopped)

Becky: hey Danny, I'm having a…umm…movie night at my place wanna come?

Danny: sure

Becky: great, the movie starts a five, and don't worry I already told Sam and Tucker

Danny: All right see you then (Danny walked to his class)

Becky: (walked toward Sam's locker where she spotted Sam and Tucker)

Becky: Hey guys

Sam& Tucker: hey

Sam: where's Danny

Becky: oh, he went to his next class

Sam: oh

Becky: if you guys don't mind, since its Friday if we can head over one of each others houses and have a movie night

Sam: how about my house

Tucker: All right

Becky: sure at what time

Sam: probably around six

Becky: (walking away from them) alright see you guy then, oh don't worry I'll tell Danny, see ya

Tucker: Do you still trust her?

Sam: Not one bit

(Transition to Becky taking out her cell phone and dialing a number)

Person on the phone : at what time

Becky: six (Becky closed her phone and put it away)

(Transition to Danny landing near Vlad's house)

Danny: (to him self) out of all the places to have a movie party it just had to be here

(Danny knocks on the door)

Vlad: (opens the door) ah Danny, it is nice to see you

Danny: This doesn't change any thing Plasmius

Vlad: What it's not my fault that my niece wants to have a movie party and has invited you

(Becky budges in)

Becky: Vlad don't embarrass him, come in Danny

(Everyone walks to the movie room)

Becky: Vlad could you do me a favor and go to the store and buy…..lots of popcorn

Vlad: sure (Vlad walks out of the movie room) (turns ghost) (presses a remote control button that turns on the modified ghost shield) (flys off)

Danny: So where's Sam and Tucker

Becky: They said that they can't come because they have a lot of homework

Danny: Oh

Becky: Shhh…the movie started

( transition to Sam's house)

Sam: I wonder where Becky and Danny are?

Tucker: probably they forgot and made other plans

(The basement door opens)

Sam: Or maybe not

(Plasmius comes in)

Sam: What are you doing here?

Tucker: I don't think he's here to watch the movie

Plasmius: I'm here for much bigger reasons for that

(Meanwhile at Vlad's place)

(Danny's cell phone rings)

Becky: Ignore it

Danny: (Checks caller Id on his cell phone, it states SAM) no…it's Sam (Danny picked it up) Hello

Sam: Danny Plasmius is here and he- (Sam got cut off)

Danny: Hello Sam, Sam…..!( Danny closed his phone)

Becky: (Paused the movie) Who was it?

Danny: It was Sam and it sounded like she needed help…sorry I gotta go (Danny turned ghost and flew out side, but there was a ghost shield around the house which prevented him to get out)

(Danny flew back inside to Becky)

Danny: Becky did you know there is a ghost shield around this house?

Becky: Ya

Danny: Why?

Becky: (turned ghost) so you can't escape

Danny: What are you gonna do? Stay here with me the whole time.

Beaky: On the contrary, I'm leaving (Becky fazes down toward the laboratory)

(Danny follows her)

Danny: (Looks around and spots a closed ghost portal, mini office, as well as a wall dedicated to Madie Fenton) (With Becky nowhere to be seen) Were in hell could she have gone?

(In the ghost zone)(Near clockworks tower)

(Becky unravels a cage, which has Sam and Tucker in it)

Tucker: Becky? Where's Vlad?

Becky: With Danny.

Sam: Where's Danny?

Beaky: Why, its not like you care for him or anything.

Sam: Of course I do, he's my friend

Becky: Then how come you didn't tell him sooner?

Tucker: Sooner about what?

Becky: Don't tell me you never told Tucker either

Tucker: Tell me what? What's going on here?

(Meanwhile at Vlad's Place)

(Danny shooting at Vlad with his ecto-ray)

Vlad: (Dodging Danny's shots) Now Daniel stop it, you must realize I am only trying to protect you.

Danny: Protect me. (Danny stops shooting) Protect me from what?


	2. A Hurtful Dream

**Previously…**

Becky: Why, its not like you care for him or anything.

Sam: Of course I do, he's my friend

Becky: Then how come you didn't tell him sooner?

Tucker: Sooner about what?

Becky: Don't tell me you never told Tucker either

Tucker: Tell me what? What's going on here?

(Meanwhile at Vlad's Place)

(Danny shooting at Vlad with his ecto-ray)

Vlad: (Dodging Danny's shots) Now Daniel stop it, you must realize I am trying to protect you.

Danny: Protect me. (Danny stops shooting) Protect me from what?

**

* * *

**

**Now: **_Chapter 2, A Hurtful Dream …..(enjoy!)_

(Becky unlocks the cage) (and took Tucker and Sam into clockworks tower)

Becky: you see Tucker, Sam here has been working undercover with the Guys in White

Sam: Don't listen to her Tuck, she's messing with your mind, she kidnapped us remember!

Becky: Ok then if you want proof here you go, (in one of clockwork's screen you can see Sam trading pictures of Danny, for money with the Guys in White)

(tucker looks at Sam)

Sam: it's an illusion tuck, don't listen to her !

(at Vlad's place)

(after hearing Sam's secret)

Danny: Liar! Why should I trust you …all you've done is try to kill me! (Danny gets his ecto-ray ready)

Vlad: Danny no ….Civil hands make civil blood unclean.

Danny? What?

Vlad: I've been teaching you. (Danny reduces the size of his ecto-ray)

(back at clockwork's place)

Becky: (frustrated) how can I put this in techno geek terms for you ……. (**this will not come with subtitles**) U(S+A- M) / (B -A +D)

Tucker: wait do I take the square root of that?

Becky: no, just do the order of operations.

Sam: what the hell are you both saying!

Tucker: wait, is it 011010101011010

Becky: yup!

Tucker: I believe you then.

Sam: what the hell just happened?

Becky: I told Tucker the truth (putting on one of clockworks necklace)

Sam: what? All I herd you guys say where zeros and ones.

Tucker: that my friend is techno talk

Sam: (starting to fuss) Seriously Tuck what did she say?….if it was anything about me then it was a lie-.

Becky: god, won't you ever shut up…..(looking up)… clockwork could you do your stoping time thing

Sam & Tucker: clockwork!

(both Sam and Tucker noticed Becky was wearing a clockwork necklace thingy…)

(Sam and Tucker dashed to get one-)

Clockwork: time out!

(time froze) (with Tucker and Sam inches away from the necklace rack)

Clockwork: it's not a thing , it's a power

Becky: ok, just keep them like this until I get Danny here. Remember to be ready.

Clockwork: okay, you just remember I get paid by the hour.

Becky: (Flying out) I owe you !

(at Vlad's place) (Danny and Vlad are in their human forms lounging on the couch)

Vlad: remember that time when I send those experimental animal after you?

Danny: ya, what was that for?

Vlad: exercise…..&…and umm...powerless instincts….

Danny: How about the time you let out the ghost king?

Vlad: Chess

(Becky comes in seeing Vlad and Danny lounging on the couch)

Becky: what in the world are you guys doing!

(they both get up)

Danny and Vlad: nothing

* * *

A word from our sponsors….

**POLL: Who's your favorite character in this show so far?**

**a) Danny**

**b) Sam**

**c) Tucker**

**d) Vlad**

**f) Becky**

**e) I don't give a shit**

_**Leave answers as a review!**_

Now Back to the story!

* * *

Becky: (to Vlad) so….uhh…does Danny know?

Vlad: of course he knows….why else were we sitting in the couch for

Becky: how the hell am I suppose to know….(to her self annoyingly) guys

Vlad: what was that ?

Becky: …sigh…..so do we go onto part two of our plan?

Vlad: yes….you know what to do

(Vlad gets out of the room)

(Becky walks over to Danny)

Becky: (angrily) come on (grabbing Danny by his hand) let's go

Danny: whah-! Where? Why?

Becky: don't you want to save Sam and Tucker?

Danny: why? where are they?

Becky: do you remember when Sam called you?

Danny: yah?

Becky: ok…now do you remember I didn't let you out

Danny: yah

Becky: me not letting you out means nobody saved them…..so

Danny: (goes ghost) so…why are we just standing here lets go save them

Becky: lets go…I know the way

( they both fly into the ghost zone toward clockworks tower)

Becky: (once Danny and Becky entered clockworks tower) NOW!

(time froze including with it Danny)

(clockwork came floating down)

Clockwork: you know you owe me 20 bucks

Becky: wait, I only took half-an-hour

Clockwork: I know that's 10 and the other 10 is for the necklace

Becky: (taking out her wallet ) so is the next procure free? (giving clockwork the 20)

Clockwork: yes…that one is on the house

Becky: so will they remember anything?

Clockwork: somewhat yah

Becky: how about me?

Clockwork: no

Becky: no! why

Clockwork: time travel is a unstable thing …..your knowings now will seize to exist…and the present will not be….so the main question is do you trust your past self?

Becky: (depressing) ……how far into the past?

Clockwork: this morning….before they wake up….I'll put them in their beds

Becky: (nervously) go ahead…do it.

Clockwork: alright

(clockwork took Sam, Tucker, and Danny in his hands)

Clockwork: Time in!

Time Travel Time Travel

BEEPBEEEP!>

Danny: (pressed the off button on his alarm clock) ( he rose up) woh…what a dream…

(at Sam's house)

"I can't help you fix your self, at least I can say I tried, but I gotta move on with my own life">

Sam: (got up and turned off her surround sound stereo system) I wonder…..(she looked in the mirror)….how in the hell did I fall asleep with my cloths on?

(at Tucker's house)

dadadadadada>

Tucker: (got up and turned off his PDA) woh……that's the first time I had a dream about her… (Tucker opened his closet…there, there was a mural of Sam as the goddess of heaven) oh…sweet, sweet love…I will soon have you all to myself, but first I must- ( he took a piece of paper and wrote "SAM WORKS FOR THE GUYS IN WHITE" and near those words the glued a picture of Danny and marked a big red "X" right through it)(then he took that paper and taped it near the mural of Sam) gain your trust by completing the mission.

(Scene begins at school)

Sam: so did any of you guys remember how I got home yesterday?

Danny: why?

Sam: I woke up with my cloths on this morning.

Tucker: Same here

Danny: me too….I also had a freaky dream as well

Tucker: (laughing)

Danny: what's so funny?

Tucker: so did I

Sam: me to

Tucker: but the funny part was that it was about her (Tucker points to Becky who's books are being thrown to the floor by Dash)

Sam: same here, how about you Danny?

Danny: yah, but I don't even know her….do you guys?

Sam& Tucker: Nope

Tucker: but I here that she is new here

(seeing Becky trying to pick up her books)

Danny: Somebody's got to help her (Danny walks toward her)

Sam: Danny wait…..(Danny stops) what else did you see in the dream yesterday?

Danny: uhh…well it was some nonsense about you being a spy for the Guys in White

Tucker& Sam: (knowingly and nervously laughing)

(bell rings)

Tucker: we should get to class

(Danny walks toward Becky)

Sam: I think he means now, Danny

**

* * *

****This is a commercial…**

(place your ad here! IT'S FREE!

**Back to the show! **

* * *

(Later after school in Danny's Basement) 

Danny: so are you guys ready for a whole afternoon of ghost (goes ghost) butt kicking

Tucker: hold that thought! (he grabbed Sam and ran into the basement bathroom)

Sam: (disgusted) ok Tucker, why are me in the bathroom?….. Together? …..At the same time?…

Tucker: I know

Sam: know what?

Tucker: come on Sam it is sooo obvious…..I mean what is the probability of you, Danny, and I having the same dream, at the same time, about the same exact thing?

Sam: ok….so you know….

Tucker: I wanna help you Sam…not destroy you…..you're my friend

Sam: how about Danny…. ?

Tucker: (Tucker thinking to himself: it's ALWAYS about DANNY, NEVER about ME!) He has a 2.0 (C-) GPA …you think he knows? (Tucker thinking to himself: me, my needs NOT DANNY'S!)

Sam: good poin-

(Danny from the background: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!)

Sam& Tucker: Danny! (Tucker thinking to himself: YES!)


	3. A Gap In The Space Time Continuum

**Previously…**

Tucker: I wanna help you Sam…not destroy you…..you're my friend

Sam: how about Danny…. ?

Tucker: (Tucker thinking to himself: it's ALWAYS about DANNY, NEVER about ME!) He has a 2.0 (C-) GPA …you think he knows? (Tucker thinking to himself: me, my needs NOT DANNY'S!)

Sam: good poin-

(Danny from the background: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!)

Sam& Tucker: Danny! (Tucker thinking to himself: YES!)

**

* * *

Now: _Chapter 3, A Gap In The Space Time Continuum _…….(WARNING: Reading This Out Loud May CAUSE MOUTH CANCER… you've been WARNED)**

(Danny Shooting his ecto-ray)

Sam & Tucker: (Running out from the bathroom)

Sam: Danny, you alright?

Danny: (Laying on the floor with cuts and scrapes all over his face, hands, and feet) I'm fine

Tucker: (seeing that the basement is a mess) my God, what happened?

(Sam and Tucker lifted Danny and carried Danny to the upstairs kitchen)

Danny: (all weak) a ghost flew in and well you can see the rest

(Sam and tucker sitting Danny down on a chair)

Sam: do you know who it was?

Danny: nope, all I know is that it was powerful

(Danielle (Dani) flew in from the ceiling)

Dani: Hey Danny are you ready to get down and dirty……….(looking a Danny) and I don't mean that literally

Tucker, Sam, and Danny: Hey Dani

Dani: what happened ?

Tucker: Danny got attacked

Dani: by whom?

Danny: I don't know……….hey dani did you fly here?

Dani: yah, why

Danny: Did you see anything else flying around by any chance?

Dani: well lets see….I saw….a tree, a car, a house, a car dealership, a flying ghost, Valerie

Sam: Wait what'd you say!

Dani: Valerie…?

Sam: no, no, no before that

Dani: a car dealership?

Sam: (frusteratly) no, in the middle

Dani: a flying ghost……..(Sam nodding yes)….so you think that the ghost who attacked Danny was that flying ghost? (Dani to herself: hua? That thing almost killed my cousin!. Wow kina hard to image!)

Sam: yah…who else could attack him

Danny: Dani could you do me a huge favor

Dani: what

Danny: I want to know everything there is about that ghost

Dani: what's in it for me

Danny: ….hmmmm….I'll buy you all the ice cream you want

Dani: throw in a ten and I'm in

Danny: Deal

Dani: I'll have all you need to know by tomorrow (flys out)

* * *

(a boring rest of the day summery)

-Sam and Tucker cleaned Danny up

-Sam and Tucker left

-Danny's parents and Jaz come home…..and start yelling at Danny for "so called" hurting himself in double tackle football….(Jaz actually knew what happened)

-Danny sat his wrapped butt in front of the TV for 3 hours…then went to bed

* * *

(The Next Morning) (5:00 am to be exact) (Danny sleeping on his bed….snoring)

Dani: Danny, wake up…….(Danny is not waking up)……(suspiciously) hmmm

(Dani left and brought back a bucket of ice cold water)

Dani: well he asked for it (she poured the entire bucket over Danny's head)

Danny: (waking up screaming) AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(Dani was laughing) ( then Jack and Mady came in, in a rush) (Dani goes invisible and stops laughing)

Mady: Danny, are you alright?

Jack: (looking for ghost all over Danny's room) ya, son we herd you scream

Danny: I'm fine there's just a leak that's all…

Jack: (sighing)…oh well back to bed (he went back to bed)

Mady: Hunny, (talking to Danny) only scream when there's a ghost, alright

Danny: Ok, Why?

Mady: well, today is your fathers dentist appointment, and he's trying to do everything in his power to not go

Danny:….ok ?

Mady: well goodnight (she leaves)

Danny: (talking in midair) I wonder, how did a ton of ice water get poured onto my head?

Dani: (Visible)(laughing) you got to admit it is hilarious

Danny:….well it is…..any how, why are you here?

Dani: I got the information you wanted

Danny: so?

Dani: well, my sources told me that the ghost who attacked you the other day wasn't any ordinary ghost…

Danny: what do you mean?

Dani: well, this "ghost" for one is actually like us

Danny: ok…. What else

Dani: well "it" apparently goes to Casper High

Danny: ok….did your source give you anything more specific?

Dani: yah…here's the important part….. "it" is a she and that SHE has been living with our arch enemy

Danny: wait….Vlad or Dash…?

Dani: Vlad you moron…who else

Danny: Ok sorry, ……is there anything else?

Dani: Nope!…That's the last of the scoop (Dani starts flying away)

Danny: Dani wait! (Dani stops) Who are your sources?

Dani: well I have to kill you to tell you…if you know what I mean

Danny: Ok…just go!

(Dani leaves) (Danny lays in his soaked bed and thinks..)

Danny's thoughts: who could it be?………..Naci…nope!……..Dona…..nope!…..Micheal….Nope! (Danny does this for 3 hours straight)

BEEPBEEEP! (Danny already up…turned up his alarm clock right away)

Danny: (on his way to the bathroom) Jessie…..nope!…….(he walks to the bathroom…leaving wet footprints on the hardwood floor…. once in the bathroom he steps on a wet bar of soap and slips…. Crashing his head into the sink) Eureka, I know who it is!

(Half hour later at school)

Sam: so Danny, had any weirdishly odd dreams about me last night by any chance?

Danny: no, why?

Sam: Just asking.

(Danny leaving the group)

Tucker: where' you going?

Danny: I'm gonna go talk to my sister

Sam: can we come?

Danny: No!….I mean I need to go talk to her about…(thinking about something)………pu..ber..ty…?

(Sam and Tucker were shocked) (Danny ran off)

Sam: puberty….am I deaf or did I just hear Danny say that he was going to talk to his sister about puberty?

Tucker: I think that's what he said?

(Where Danny is)

Danny: Puberty?…..Puberty?…come on…who in the right mind will believe in that…-?

(looking at Becky)

Danny: wait, I think that's her…..now how do I get the info I want with out creating a huge war of some kind….hmmmm……..I got it!

(Walking to Becky)

Danny: excuse me, but are you new here?

Becky: Yes, oh yes I am….(Danny to himself: Good)

Danny: ( grabbing her on the arm and dragging her to the janitors closet) ..come with me to my office…(shuts the door)

Becky: what is the meaning of this?

Danny: I know who you are….and for whom you are working for

Becky: ok then who am I?

Danny: well…………….I don't know your name but you're the ghost thing that attacked me yesterday….and I wanna know why?

Becky: I not gonna tell you anything

Danny: I knew you were gonna say that …..( Danny uses his new freezing powers( from "Urban Jungle") to freeze Becky entirely)..that's why I moved up to plan B (Danny goes ghost &flys home carrying frozen Becky with him)

* * *

(now it's time for a commercial)

(How Lovely….now back to the show)

* * *

(scene jumps to Danny's basement)

Danny: (looking at Becky) (Goes human) Lets see what you know (Danny uses his ecto-ray to melt the ice around Becky's head)

Becky: wha- ! Where am I?….(looking at Danny) (angrily) you….why are you doing this?

Danny: well you refused to answer quietly, so I improvised

Becky: How did you know it was me……? You've probably got the wrong girl.

Danny: well when I asked you, you jumped to conclusions and refused to answer my question….Which by the way I'm gonna ask you again….who are you and why did you attack me?

(Becky kept quiet)

Danny: ok I see how you want to play it…..but before I call my parents down here, let me just warn you they are provisional ghost hunters

Becky: you idiot, I'm human they won't believe you

Danny: ya your right, but what if I told them a ghost had inhabitanted your body, I wonder what they'll do….ghost peeler, (Becky gulps nervously)….dissection-

Becky: (screaming) Alright, alright I'll talk, just get me out of this prison and I'll tell you all you need to know.

Danny: (Danny starts melting Becky off ) now this is how it's suppose to be done ( before he's completely done) wait, before I melt all the ice…tell me what's your name?

Becky: Becky

Danny: sounds oddishly familiar

Becky: (She melts the rest off herself)(goes ghost) of course it sounds oddishly familiar, we met in the future

Danny: (goes ghost) future?

Becky: like I'm gonna tell you the rest ( flys out)

Danny: dammit she escaped, no time to stop her now…….what did she mean by future?………….CLOCKWORK!…that bastered!

(Danny goes into the ghost zone)

(meanwhile where Sam and Tucker are)

Tucker: so what exactly is your mission?

Sam: why do you want to know?

Tucker: well, for one I'm broke……plus I want to help you

Sam: Search and capture

Tucker: well you found him, why don't you capture him now?

Sam: because…

Tucker: Because……..why?

Sam: (whispered) because I fell in love with him

Tucker: what!

* * *

So...toon in next month (cause i'm going to europe) for the final chapter of " The Start Of The Refolution 


End file.
